


Science is Sexy

by knightinpinkunderwear



Series: Life Guard Foxy [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Dick Pics, Dirty Talk, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, M/M, Masturbation, Muscles, Mutual Masturbation, Nerdiness, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sexting, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strength Kink, Texting, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-13 16:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/pseuds/knightinpinkunderwear
Summary: Ed is falling hard for the lifeguard that saved him the other day. And they've only known each other for a week. Well...the heart keeps its own time.Oh...And he may or may not have gotten himself excited while talking about chemistry with Lucius. What? Science is sexy...especially when the other scientist is ripped.





	Science is Sexy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrgoldsdearie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/gifts).



> Italics is Ed texting, bold italics is Lucius

 

Edward usually considered himself to be at least mostly logical. Though he did know he could be clingy or throw himself at new people (in both platonic and non platonic senses). He also knew he was a little bit starved for affection and attention. So, it didn't surprise him much that he was already falling hard and fast for a particular lifeguard that may or may not have saved his life. 

Sue him. 

Lucius was like a dream. He was sweet and strong and smart. Gosh, the combination of brain and muscles was something that made Ed's knees weak. 

Lucius had a magnificent mind.

And he may or may not have gotten himself  _excited_ while talking about chemistry with Lucius. What? Science Is sexy...especially when the other scientist is ripped. 

_if you keep teasing me with your genius I'm gonna cream my pants_

Oh gosh. Why did he send that?? Sure, they've flirted before, but generally more pg, oh gosh, he was probably being way too forward!

His phone buzzed. 

 ** _is science talk that sexy to you?_** Lucius responded. Ed hoped it was an amused tone and not grossed out or mocking...though he was pretty sure that Lucius was too much of a good guy to have ill intentions in conversations with acquaintances (or were they friends now?).

_only cuz I know the sexy scientist I'm talking with_

Ed knew he was taking a chance here, but gosh, he really liked Lucius and he was serious about the creaming his pants thing. Nothing was more attractive than a man that was both strong, sweet, and smart. It was a deadly combination.

 ** _so you think I'm sexy? ;)_**   Relief flooded through him. Then more excitement, now he knew Lucius was possibly into him, or at least into the idea that Ed was into him. 

_I can't help it, youre the man of my dreams_

**_your wet dreams?_** Ed giggled, smiling at his screen. 

_that too_

Edward decided to take another risk. 

_I'm so hard, wanna see?_

**_I can't believe your claim until I have evidence, right? ;P_ **

Edward took a deep breath. Leaned back, unzipped his fly and switched to camera mode. He snapped a pic and sent it. He still had his underwear on, a pair of blue briefs that were soft and snug. His cock was a fairly obvious bulge and where the tip poked at the material there was a wet spot where his poor member had started to drool pre-cum.

_**...** _

Edward hated the ellipses, what was Lucius typing, why was it taking so long? Did he decide he wasn't interested anymore? 

 _ **that. is. Sexy.** _There were a few emojis too, the drips of water and the face that looked two seconds away from licking its lips. Edward blushed, apparently Lucius wasn't just humoring him, he was actually as interested as Edward was in him. That sent a wave of hot to his groin and pushed the blush on his cheeks redder and hotter, his ears were beat red. 

_you really think so?_

**_I can't believe that I turn you on that much by talking about my thesis paper..._**

**_imagine what I could do if I actually tried_ **

Oh, that... that had better be a promise. Because Edward just had a lovely thought of what he hoped would be the future, Lucius saying a few choice words and poor Ed being overtaken by orgasm. And now that he'd thought of it he desperately wanted it. 

_by all means please do try_

He was pretty sure that he wasn't "too forward" now that he knew Lucius was turned on and down with bedroom flirting. 

Instead of a reply composed of words Edward was blessed with something that was just as an effective turn on as good dirty talk. Lucius sent a dick pic. Underwear pulled down and out of the way. ...Whoa... Edward had spent a good bit of his life drooling over muscular men, but nothing had made him gawk with such intense captivation and arousal. Shit, Lucius was well endowed, and he was also blessed with an aesthetically appealing cock. Or maybe Ed was just thirsty. Either way he was seriously regretting that he was not with his sexting partner and in the presence of that cock.

_now I really wish you were here..._

**_its all for you, if you want it_ **

_it's not funny how much I want it_

Considering how the conversation had went, it was not that surprising that Ed found himself masturbating and exchanging lewd messages and images with Lucius. He had even gotten to film himself sputtering and cumming all over himself, the pants he'd only pushed down far enough and the shirt he'd been too impatient to take off. He sent the short video as soon as he regained motor function in his fingers and normal function in his brain. 

_**if only I were there to lick you clean** _

**_you made such a delicious mess of yourself, Eddie_ **

_did you cum?_

**_now I have_ **

_what did you think of?_

**_you_ **

_I was thinking of you too_

**_;)_ **

Edward was immensely happy with how things went and gosh he'd hope to get that man to dinner soon. He wanted to wine and dine and woo him ASAP. Oh gosh he was in love. 

**Author's Note:**

> Love ya dearie, and I hope you enjoyed! ;) <3!


End file.
